Avast Ye Eds
"Avast Ye Eds" is the final episode from season 1 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds start a cruise line business and get attacked by the Kanker Sisters. airdate on The WB in May 16,1999 Plot Eddy's initial plan is to charge the local kids for riding in his tire swing but when Ed sends both tire and Double D crashing into the creek he has a better idea and enterprising Eddy's luxury "Creek Cruises" are born and for once there's no shortage of paying customers! The "ship" duly set sail with Ed as engine and Jonny & Jimmy in tow but trouble is soon brewing for the Creek runs right past the Trailer Park and the amorous Kankers are not slow to spot those dreamy Eds! The peaceful cruise is soon shattered by the pirate invasion - Ed tries to save the day with his motor mouth but salvation - albeit temporary - comes best in the heroic acts of Jonny & Plank! However The Kankers are not going to let their reluctant boyfriends slip away that easily and it all ends with Jimmy and Jonny not just walking the plank but walking THE Plank which leaves the victorious Kankers alone on their ship with their trembling booty - prisoners Ed, Edd and Eddy. So … what are they going to do with them? I'll give you 3 guesses! Quotes *'Ed': Edd hard in the tire swing "Doughnuts are made for dunking!" Edd: "I think I'm going to be ill!" Eddy: "I'd pay a quarter for that!" ---- *'Rolf': "Double D flew faster than my father's shoe on bath night." ---- *'Lee': "I just wanna hug the little loudmouth one." ---- *'Jimmy': "Hey Eddy, you've run out of refreshments and this rubber tire is giving me a rash." Eddy: "Hey kid, I'm on my break, d'you mind?" ---- *'Lee': "I wanna be their barnacle of love!" Trivia *Jimmy refers to Jonny as Errol Flynn. Errol Flynn was a movie actor during the 1930s and 1940s, made famous for his swashbuckling roles in movies like "The Adventures of Robin Hood" and "The Sea Hawk". *This is the first time we see Edd's pedal steel guitar. The second time was in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". *After Ed says "Doughnuts are made for dunking", the patch and the bandage switch sides on the tire. *When the boat pops the box of refreshments falls out as well as food, but Jimmy said they ran out of food. *When Jonny jumps into the river with Plank in his mouth, he has buck teeth but Jonny has a buck tooth. In addition to that, Plank should have swelled up in the creek. *When Jimmy asks Edd if he has any food, Edd's sock's aren't pulled up. *When the Kankers were chasing them, Why didn't the Eds stop the boat on either side of the Creek? *When the Kanker Sisters have the Eds on their ship, the Eds are near the edge of the ship. If that was the case, why didn't they just jump off the edge and swim for it? Video This clip was provided by OcLoverCreator21 on youtube. jiHPUwsgFXY Category:Episodes Category:Season 1